


Should I Lock the Door?

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Carol is an English teacher who has a bone to pick with Coach Dixon. The tirade she plans to unleash on him doesn't end as she expects... this is a prompt from the lovely RED2012





	Should I Lock the Door?

Carol sighed deeply and dropped her head into her hands. Nothing in the school made sense anymore. It felt like she was the only one who took education seriously during football playoffs. She was going to find coach Dixon and tear a strip up and down him till he didn’t know which way was up.

Zack was a boy she saw real potential in, if only he applied himself a little. One late practice after another and his grade had slipped steadily all season long. 

Carol had written him a glowing letter of recommendation for the University of Atlanta a month ago, but she almost couldn’t send it in good conscience now. He wasn’t trying anymore, all Zack cared about now was impressing coach Dixon.

She stormed her way through the halls toward the gymnasium and her eyes sought him out instantly. 

He was laughing and joking with some players and she growled under her breath at the easy breezy way he was living his life. She bore the responsibility of ensuring that the teens in her class had futures and he was just playing games as if football really mattered. 

Coach Dixon had gone to the principal and convinced her to let Zack play in the finals against Carol’s wishes. She had a deal with all her football-playing students, if their marked slipped below a C average then it was no more football!

“Coach Dixon, may I have a word with you?” she stated; it was not a request.

“Uh…yeah, sure.”

Carol had found him attractive right away when she met him at the beginning of the year, but lately, he just got under her skin.

“What’s up?” he grinned when he walked toward her and away from his loyal players.

“I need to speak with you privately.”

“Sure thing,” he smirked, and she could have belted him right there.

Coach Dixon walked her to his little office with walls covered in sports memorabilia and newspaper articles. He grabbed a mesh bag filled with jerseys from the chair across from his desk and offered her a seat.

“What can I do ya for?” he asked in a chipper tone that was his usual manner.

“It’s about Zack. You went over my head to Mrs. Grimes and now he’s never going to pull his marks up.”

“But there’s still 3 months left, he’s got lots of time, doesn’t he?” he asked.

“Mr. Dixon-”

“Please, call me Merle,” he smiled.

She was angry as a swarm of bees kicked out of their hive and there he was just grinning down at her with his ass resting on the edge of his desk. She could have killed him at that moment. Why did he have to be so attractive and yet such a pain in the ass?

“Merle, he can’t play this weekend. Zack needs to study for this exam and he still has an essay to turn in that’s 2 weeks late. I can’t keep giving him extensions.”

“I didn’t know it was as bad as all that…he led me to believe that he was catching up.”

“And you believed him?” she winced. 

Apparently, Coach Dixon was new to dealing with teen boys.

“There’s no way he can play?” he asked.

“I need that essay on my desk and he needs to study, none of this is getting done while he’s putting all his time into football. I’m not trying to be a ball-buster here, I have other students who play and keep there marks up…it’s not the sports I have a problem with it’s just that-”

“You have a point here, Carol. He won’t play.”

“What?”

“You’re right.”

“Really?”

“Yes. If it’s making him fail, then he needs to take a step back…I’m just sorry I went over your head like that.”

“It’s OK.”

“No, it’s not. I should have spoken to you first.”

“Well,” she said, looking up at his blue eyes and feeling hopelessly interested in his new expression of maturity and broad shoulders, “my door is always open.”

“Is that right?” he winked.

Carol couldn’t be sure, but it felt like he was flirting, and she turned pink in the cheeks despite herself.

“You’re the boss here. If you say he doesn’t play, then he doesn’t. I wanna keep you happy, Mrs. Peletier.”

“That’s Ms. Peletier.”

“What does that mean again?” he asked.

“It means I’m divorced.”

“Does it mean you’re single too?”

“Yes.”

It felt like all of the oxygen left the room in one heartbeat and suddenly he was standing before her. She looked up into his eyes from the chair in his office and felt flustered after her deflated rage.

“Are we friends again?” he asked, and she couldn’t help smiling as she stood up. Everything with Zack was settled so easily; she could hardly believe how civil Merle had been. Carol stood up and found that with the lack of room, their bodies were almost touching.

“Oh…sorry,” she stumbled.

“It’s alright,” he insisted as he lay his hands on her shoulders to take a step past her, but there was something between them in that moment…something undeniable and primal.

The heat in his big hands permeated her clothing and she looked up again once more into his eyes. The cold steel blue of his irises and the scent of sweat and unabashed masculinity filled her senses. 

“Carol…”

“Yes?”

“Should I lock the door?”

It was a strange way to propose what he was proposing, but perhaps it was classier than “Do you wanna fuck me as much as I wanna fuck you?”

“Yes.”

He reached past her to turn the deadbolt and she swallowed hard as it dawned on her what was about to happen.

“Is this against the rules?” he asked as he lay his hand back on her shoulder.

“I don’t even know.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“No.”

“Good.”

Merle moved his hands down to her waist then and pulled her close with no apology.

He moved in slow enough that adrenaline burned in anticipation of his touch like fire. His lips met hers slowly and then gradually claimed her whole mouth. Her mouth was filled with his tongue and then he lifted her up onto his desk like it was nothing.

He squirmed his way between her thighs and slid her skirt up her legs as he did. Merle Dixon was the Master of Physical Education and she wanted a thorough lesson.

His hands made their way to her ass as he continued to kiss her and then he slid her to the very edge of the desk till her panties met with the front of his track pants. 

“Damn,” she moaned and then it happened.

Merle reached back and pulled his t-shirt over his head to reveal his muscular chest and the thin trail of hair that led underneath the waistband of his pants.

“Jesus…” she whined.

“I wanna strip you bare and make you feel good, Carol,” he growled into her ear and then bit her neck teasingly. “Will you let me do that?”

“Oh God yes,” she pleaded.

“Good…that’s good, honey.”

He began to unfasten the buttons of her blazer and soon she was sitting on his desk, looking at a football trophy on a shelf and wondering what she was thinking to be giving herself to a fellow educator this way.

“I wanna suck those tits till you’re moaning for more,” he growled.

“You have a filthy mouth, Coach Dixon…I like it,” she grinned.

He stripped her of her bra then and pulled her breasts to his mouth with his big hands on her back.

He claimed her entire right nipple with his warm wet mouth and she trembled in his arms.

“Mmmm….that’s so good….”

She looked down to see his tongue circle her nipple and then watched as his mouth opened again to take it all, suckling like a starving infant. 

Carol had to touch him then, so she let her hand move down his body to the waistband of his track pants where it lingered for a moment.

“You want that?” he asked, and it was obvious that he meant his dick.

“Yes.”

“Then take it, honey. It’s all yours.”

He pushed his pants down enough to reveal a massive erection through his blue boxer briefs and her eyes went wide. 

“Good God,” she whispered as her hand met with the bulge in his underwear. 

“Touch me,” he urged her and then her hand moved inside. 

Impossibly hard and so thick that her fingers didn’t touch when wrapped around it, Carol was almost afraid to proceed.

/

Merle pulled her off the edge of the desk then and unzipped her skirt to get things moving. He’d been eyeing her up since the beginning of the school year and a moment like this wouldn’t come twice. Ever since he walked through the doors of Thom Collegiate, she had been on his radar and he was grabbing his chance with both hands.

He planned to leave her wanting him again if he could. Merle wasn’t one of the ‘real staff,’ and didn’t have a fancy teaching degree to impress her, all he had was his body and his affection for her.

Carol was just the kind of woman he really liked, she was a sweet and shy looking little mouse. He wanted to make this little mouse squeak for him in a really good way.

He pushed her skirt down her legs then and peered down to see that her panties looked just as he expected. Silk, beige, and boring as fuck. Still, he loved her in her boring little panties.

“Lay down on the desk for me, honey.”

“Excuse me?”

“Trust me, Carol…I wanna make you feel so good. Lemme do that.”

She sat back on the edge of the cool steel surface and lay back slowly as he drank in the site. 

He moved between her thighs again as her calves hung off the edge.

Merle moved his hands over her breasts and leaned down to kiss her for a minute until she relaxed. 

Then she felt it and he knew it from the way her body stiffened. Merle ran the head of his cock over the crotch of her soaked panties and her eyes rolled back in her head.

“When was the last time you got fucked good and proper, Carol?”

“It’s been years,” she answered.

“Years? That won’t do…I’m gonna fix that for ya. Tell me you want it.”

“I want it.”

“You want that nice thick cock inside ya? You’re a naughty little teacher. You want me to spread you apart from the inside out?”

“Jesus! You’re so dirty.”

“You’re God damn right I am. I wanted to get inside you the first moment I saw you and I’m gonna make this good. You may be the expert on matters of the mind with your fancy degree, but the body is my department.”

“Then do it…I need it.”

He slid the chair close and sank down on it between her open thighs.

She looked down and watched as he kissed his way up her inner thigh towards her wet panties.

/

Carol felt his strong lips meet with her silk covered lips and she let out an involuntary whimper in response.

Merle eventually moved the silk to the side and licked her lips slow and soft. 

Carol looked up at the cage covered light in the ceiling of his office and felt his tongue slide between her labia with expert tension.

“Fuuuuck!” she gasped as his tongue pressed against the opening of her most sacred space and then trailed slowly up to her clit.

He brushed his lips back and forth over her steadily swelling and separating lips and she raised her heels up to rest on the edge of the desk.

“That’s right. You just lemme at it and you won’t be sorry.”

She drank in every filthy word and let her legs lay wide apart, handing him the keys to the kingdom.

His tongue lapped at her hungrily and she found her hips moving slightly in time with his tongue. She needed him inside her, all over her, on top of her.

She felt his fingers drifting past her vagina, hinting at penetration until finally one of them entered her.

Even one finger so thick felt like heaven, but she wanted more, and she said so.

“More, I need more…” she pleaded.

“You got a hungry little pussy here, woman. I’m gonna leave ya sobbing, I just know it.”

“Give me everything, Coach Dixon…please.”

She raised up on her elbows then and watched as he took his cock in his right hand and stroked it a few times before proceeding to tap it gently on her clit. He proceeded to slide the head of his cock up and down her needy slit and when he finally filled her with it, she was gone.

“Oooooh damn…oh, damn it, Merle!” 

“Like that, don’t ya? You take it so good, honey.”

/

He fucked her nice and slow, nice and gentle. Her pussy was squeezing the hell out of his dick and he wasn’t about to leave her walking funny all week if he could help it. He’d fuck her gentle until she begged for more and he knew she would.

Her legs were still spread nice and wide and he looked down at her perfect lips and her clit, pink and swollen with desperate need of attention.

He licked his fingers and began to stoke her fire just right. One finger on either side of her most sensitive bundle of nerves and his cock filling every inch of her womanhood.

“Cum on my dick for me, honey…let it go for me…”

She raised her arms over her head and draped them over her face as it began to wash over her.

“I feel it…everywhere…I’m gonna cum, baby….can you feel that?” she cried out loud.

“Fuck yes, I can feel it. Your pussy is strangling my cock good, honey.”

He fucked her a little harder then and she pulled the trigger nicely. 

Carol’s back arched off the cold steel of his desk and her legs opened just that little bit wider as he watched her pussy do its thing, contracting around his cock in sweet rhythmic trembling.

/

Panting and sweating, they both grinned as the afterglow began to sink in. Merle held her hands to help her sit up afterward. Carol couldn’t believe it had happened, he could see that in her eyes and he didn’t want to trap her.

“Are we keeping this between us?” he asked.

It was a delicate way to ask if she was finished with him.

“I don’t know if this is against the rules yet, I’ll need to check my contract with the school.”

“OK…lemme know when you find out, hey?”

She was already stepping into her skirt as he handed her the rest of her clothes from the floor of his office.

“That was incredible,” she smiled as she finished buttoning her blazer and he smiled right back.

“I always wanted that to happen…I’m not sorry that it did,” he said. 

Sure, it sounded stupid, but this could be the last time she ever spoke to him in private.

“Thanks for being so great about this thing with Zack. I don’t want him to fall through the cracks.”

“Hey, it’s nothing. You were right all along.”

“So…”

“It’s OK if you don’t want this, Carol.”

“Are you giving me the brush-off?” she asked.

“Hell no! I just don’t want to pressure you if you feel like this was a mistake.”

“I didn’t know that I wanted this until I walked in here, but I sure want it now,” she smiled.

“Can I take you out tonight for a proper date then?” 

“Sure.”  
“Even if this isn’t allowed?” he pressed.

“Even if it’s not allowed…nobody is keeping me away from you now,” she winked. “Call me later when you get home?”

“Hell yes,” he grinned, “but I need your number.”

Carol took a pen from her purse and wrote her number on the palm of his hand like a teenager, leaving him grinning like a fool as she walked out of his office.


End file.
